I'm use to it
by VanillaAshes
Summary: How can a responce from a young girl change a cold hearted deatheater to overlook the blood difference. Hermione runs away from her abusive family, Lucius looks after her. See her new life growing up as a LeStrange and attending Hogwarts. Hermione slightly OC
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, age 5 nearly 6, packs as many clothes and essentials (or what she believed to be essentials) into her school bag, she put it on her back picked up her sleeping bag, carefully and quietly made her way out of the house without getting caught. I bet your thinking she's going to her friends' house without permission? You're wrong, she's running away!

She walks until it starts to rain and decides to find shelter, finding herself near a park she seeks shelter and shuffles into a dome where she sees a boy around her age with bright blond hair and blue eyes "Who are you?" they both ask at the same time and just stare at each other.  
"I'm Hermione Granger" she says braking the silence and asks "Who are you?"  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy" he replied before asking "Why are you in my backyard?"  
Hermione eyes widen with fear "I, I'm sorry, I, I didn't know" she stumbled  
"Well not my backyard, near to my backyard, sorry. It's just no one ever comes here" he explained causing her to relax abit  
"Oh, right. I'm just waiting for my Dad down the road but then it started raining and I didn't want to get cold" she made up  
"It seems to have stopped, it happens all the time, rains for a short time and then just stops!" he said getting up and out of the dome.  
Hermione followed him "Draco?" she asked as he turned around to face her "How old are you?"  
"I've just turned 6" he stated "You?"  
"I'll be 6 in 8 days"  
"Want to climb a tree?" he asked sceptically  
"Sure!" she shinned and followed him to a near by tree  
"You should probably leave you bag at the bottom, it'll be harder to climb" He said as he started to climb up the tree  
"Right" she whispered and took off the bag and left it beside her sleeping bag on the floor and followed Draco up the tree, although she was quite a bit slower and needed help every now and again.

For the next 20 minutes they spent in tree having fun before deciding they were really hot and needed a swim. As they both got the edge of the pond they removed a few items of clothing and their shoes before jumping in, they played until Draco heard his Dad calling him and they got out

"Draco, what happened to you?" asked his father as he examined him, realising he was fine he turned to the girl next to him and picked her up by the neck to his eye level "What have you been making my son do?" he growled  
"Dad, we were just playing!" Draco shouted suddenly scared  
"How dare you even talk to my son you filthy human being" he spat at the small girl "Who do you think you are?"  
"Hermione" she chocked out  
"Don't talk to me you filth, what were you thinking"  
This confused Hermione as she was told to shut up and then asked a question, instead of the answering the question she expressed an observation "Your hands must be bigger than my mums, she hurts me more when she grabs my neck"  
As soon as the last words left her mouth Lucius suddenly dropped her to the floor with a thud as he gaped at her "What did you say?"  
"I said that your hands must be bigger then my hands as she grabs me by the neck it hurts a lot more and I can hardly breathe, I could breathe and talk when you were holding me by the neck" she said hesitantly "Am I in trouble for telling you?" she asked suddenly scared of the consequences realising she might not be safe from her parents after all if they find her  
Draco was stood frozen from his dads anger and didn't know how to react, he was just about to see if Hermione was OK when his dad began yelling again but this time louder  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR MUM STRANGLES YOU?" He demanded an answer  
She was so shocked she blurted out "Yes but only when I'm bad, I do bad things and My mum and dad punish me. It's not always strangling they usually hit me or throw me around, I just wanted to get away, I sorry" she fell onto her knees crying her eyes out terrified about what would happen to her now, it seemed that all parents were the same. She heard the man tell his son to gather her things and after a second she felt him pick her up, this made her cry even more and struggle abit.

Lucius carried the crying, begging hysterical child into the manor without saying a word, Draco followed obediently scared of seeing his father so angry at someone his age who did nothing wrong, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father say "Get you mother quickly"

Draco ran off quickly to find his Mum, he found her in the kitchen and manically told her "Dad needs you… girls strangled… crying… wet… quickly!" as he ran back to his dad. Narcissa was confused but followed her son anyway to see him holding a hysterical girl who was about the same age as Draco  
"What's going on?" she asked  
"Can you please get some Childs' calming drought" he asked placing the girl onto the settee, he observed as she grabbed her knees bringing them up to her chin as soon as he let go off her. Narcissa came in with a few vials and placed them on the side before turning to her husband  
"What is going on here?" she asked a bit irritated before whispering "Is she a muggle?"  
Lucius sighed "All I know is that she is getting abused by her parents" he angrily whispered to her  
Narcissa knew more then anything that Lucius hated when children were abused especially before they are able to attend Hogwarts.

They forced Hermione to drink the calming drought after realising she wouldn't take it willingly; they got Draco to sit next to her and Narcissa opposite her while Lucius kept a distance of exactly 2 metres.

"I'm Narcissa, you can call me Cissy if you want" she tried to see if she could get a response but failed, Draco saw this desperation and added  
"Or you can call her Mum like I do!" he exclaimed as she looked at him, everyone was looking at her expectantly as she leaned over and whispered something into his ear, his eyes when wide as he answered "Never! She'd never ever do that. The worst I got was a tap on the hand but that was when I was really, really naughty!" he stated worried.  
Hermione turned to the women and shyly said "Hello, my name's Hermione, but I don't like it because my Mum and Dad call me it" she looked back at Draco who tried smiling and took his hand "That's all anyone calls me" she looked down  
"I know this might be hard for you" she hesitated "but could you tell me what happened to you, what your parents did?" she tried not to sound hopeful, but she did hope that she was making it up and wasn't actually abuse like she told Lucius  
She shock her head rapidly and looked at Draco  
"Come on, they are nice, they always help me get better and get rid of the pain"  
She stood up and started to remove her coat and jumper, then she slowly removed her turtle neck, long-sleeved t-shirt which once removed showed bruised and half healed cuts all over her torso and arms. Narcissa gasped at the beaten girl and looked towards her husband who looked ready to explode. Lucius walked over to Hermione's bag and opened it looking at all of the clothes,  
"There all turtle necked long sleeved!" he growled which started to scare Hermione as she jumped back onto the settee and grabbed Dracos hand again, when Lucius walked over towards them to ask her a question she jumped on Draco hiding her face in the crock of his neck hugging him tightly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you" he said slowly and softly not moving "I promise I will not touch you"  
She looked up still holding onto Draco, "What do you want to know?"  
"Do you always wear long-sleeved?" she nodded "Are they always turtle necked?"  
"Not until a few weeks ago, they said they hadn't a need to strangle the behaviour out of me until then"  
Lucius tried really hard to control his anger  
"Sweetie, what happened to you wrists, it' looks like rope burn?" Narcissa asked  
"How else would they tie me up?" she asked curiously  
"'_HOW ELSE WOULD THEY TIE YOU UP'! _THEY SHOULDN'T TIE YOU UP, THEY SHOULDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU, THOSE CREATURES, THEY DESERVE TO BE TORTURED THOSE BLOODY ARGGGGG!" He shouted  
"Draco, take Herm… her upstairs and help her get cleaned up in your unsuite please, and do not leave your room until I come up." Narcissa said as she dragged Lucius out the room.

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you for reading x  
All reviews most appreciated x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco took a frightened Hermione hand and led her up the stairs to his bedroom, "Do you want to borrow some Pyjamas? It's nearly bedtime, you can sleepover!" He asked getting excited  
"Yes please!" she squeaked and smiled largely  
"Here you can borrow these ones, there too small for me now but you are only 5" he stated matter-of-factly "Come on, do you want a shower or bath?"  
"I don't mind" she replied timidly, not use to having either, the only time she got watched was from rain water outside when she was naughty and had to spend the night outside  
"We'll have a bath!" he chose and pressed a button which automatically filled the tub up with luke warm water "Can we share a bath, it will be quicker?" he asked, he doesn't usually have many guests overnight, but knows 'rule number 19: always have to have a bath or shower before bed' and 'rule number 24 never leave a guest alone' it only seemed logical to share a bath.

"OK, sounds fun" she replied just following his lead.  
They got undressed, put their clothes into the basket and climbed into the bath tub, Hermione followed Dracos' example of what to do. Once all clean and hair washed (which took a while) they got out of the bath and two large towels appeared in front of them, Hermione was a tad hesitant at first to take it but did anyway and followed Draco back into his bedroom where they dried and got into the Pyjamas.  
"Can I brush your hair?" Draco asked suddenly excited "I saw my mum once and her hair was nearly as messy as yours, she had to start from the bottom and it took ages, it looked so fun because my hair is short and they won't let me grow it. Please can I brush your hair?"  
"I guess, I don't remember my hair getting brushed, just pulled into a hair band sometimes" she replied making Draco squeal and run of straight after she said 'I guess' and came back with a hair brush as she finished a sentence.

Draco spend time and effort with every movement to ensure it turned out soft and beautiful just like his Mums, surprisingly after a while it was turning out soft and nearly straight, just with slight waves, her hair know fell at her waist revealing uneven lengths of the hair.

"Done!" Scorpius announces proudly just as his mother and father enter the room

"Wow, your hair looks … "Narcissa began suddenly thinking about what this small child has been through, thankfully her thoughts were interrupted by Draco gloating  
"I did it, I made it beautiful" he smiles largely  
"It's fantastic" she directed at Draco before kneeling before Hermione "Do you mind coming with me for a short while?"  
Hermione looked at Draco for a second then turned back to Narcissa and nodded standing up ready to follow her; they walked out of the room while Lucius stayed with Draco.

They both entered a large room with little furniture, "I'm going to do a few spells that…" she stopped seeing the fear on the childs' face realising she's knows about magic "Don't worry they wont hurt, I promise, however you may see some things from your past you might not like, OK. I won't hurt you". After getting the Childs approval she simply asked her to stand skill and brought out her wand casting many spells and penetrating her mind finding out exactly what has happened, when she finished she gave her a small hug and carried her back to her sons room, tucking them both in, wishing them a goodnight.

"So, what's happened?" Lucius asks as soon as we get down stairs, he looks at his wife seeing tears building up in her eyes and instantly pulls her into a hug, "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry, it can't be that bad surely" he tried comforting  
"She's a muggle, she lived with her muggle parents until a wizard and witch apparated and began torturing the parents as a joke, they were about to leave when they saw her, she was three and her parents were bleeding to death on the living room floor in front of her. Then the witch decided she wanted to keep the child, as an award. The kidnapped her and beat her nearly to death weekly, leave her alone for long periods, torture people in front of her, even get her to lure the 'prey'. I saw one memory right before I exited her mind, she obviously has locked these memories away, they tied her up, hanging from the ceiling and …" suddenly she broke down and dropped to the floor with Lucius quick to catch her and carry her to bed where he held her until she fell asleep.

The next morning Lucius and Narcissa jerked awake to a terrified scream which belonged to Hermione, followed by an angry shout by Bellatrix and a whimper from Dobby.

When they both got downstairs to the kitchen Dobby was lying on the floor obviously punished and Bellatrix was hugging Hermione telling her not to worry the evil creature will be punished for scaring her and Draco standing to the side looking concerned.  
"What's going on?" Lucius asked  
"That foul house elf of yours scared Dracos' little friend" Bellatrix informed him picking Hermione up and walking out of the kitchen "You really need to teach that stupid elf to respect his superiors"  
"Bella, What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked kindly  
"Can't I visit my sister?" she replied with exterior motives  
"What do you need this time?" Lucius asked

"What makes you think I need something" she asked then suddenly focuses on the girl in her arms "What happened to her arms?"  
"Kidnapped and abused" Narcissa replies simply and to the point  
"Abused for how long?"

"Two year, maybe a bit more. Why/"  
"I've always wanted a little girl, just like me." She lulled before suddenly asking "She's magical right?"  
"Yes. Don't know who her real parent's are though, probably murdered when kidnapping occurred, not that it should concern you" Lucius stated receiving a curious look from Narcissa "We are however going to see if we can find the childs biological parents first" he stated more firmly.  
"Ofcorse…" Bellatrix spoke

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Thank you for reading x**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites x**_

_**Any and all reviews most appreciated x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"_We are however going to see if we can find the childs biological parent's first" he stated more firmly_

"_Of course…"_

Bellatrix went down to the childs eye level and looked at her deeply and suddenly sprung out her wand, Hermione jumped slightly as Bellatrix began performing spells, some dark, on and around the young child. A large black cloud covered them both twirling around before turning grey and disappearing. When uncovered, Hermione's hair was dead straight and black, slowly her hair began to curl into soft ringlets, they realised her hair was shorter so it came to mid back. "She's going to be a fantastic protégée, I mean daughter" Bellatrix said examining her "What's your name?" she asked realising she didn't know it.

"I don't like my name" she mentioned stubbornly with a frown

"Good, let's think of a new name, how about Maddalena?" Bellatrix suggested

"Maddalena? Yes, that's fantastic" Hermione exclaimed

"Great" she said menacingly

"I think you should keep Hermione in her name, incase she forgets or gets confused" Narcissa interjected quickly

"Fine, Maddalena Bellatrix Hermione Lestrange" she stated finally "I'll take her in a week, do some shopping and make sure she has everything she needs, I'll make sure her room is prepared" with that Bellatrix apparated out leaving a slightly confused little girl, an angry Narcissa and a conflicted Lucius

"You can not let her get her hands on her" Narcissa hissed quietly

"Hermione go …" he began before getting interrupted

"No, it's now Maddalena Bellatrix Hermione Lestrange!" she reminded him

"Right, Maddalena, can you go and play with Scorpius, we need some grown up time" Lucius ordered calmly and waited until she nodded and excited the room before hissing straight back to his wife "What did you expect me to do? If she even suspected that Hermione was muggle she'll be killed straight away!"

"And now? You still don't think that would happen? Huh? She a stupid muggle and you cannot change that. What do you think is going to happen to her then, I don't think Bella is very forgiving, not only will she torture and kill Hermione but take revenge out on us or even Scorpius!" she stated very angrily

"Well I guess I have to work extra hard on finding her real parents" he hissed before stalking off

Mean-while upstairs

"Scorpius, Bellatrix change my hair and name" she called walking to where he was, he looked up at her

"What's your name now?" he asked curiously

"Maddalena Bellatrix Hermione Lestange" she informed him

He smiled "That makes us family"

This made her smile too

4 days later Lucius has discovered that Hermione's (Maddalena) parents died, he was thinking about dropping her off at a random muggle Orphanage when he saw her and Scorpius sneaking into the kitchen, he decided to follow them. He watched as Hermione helped Scorpius onto the counter before jumping, well flying onto the counter next to him so they could get into the cookie jar. 'She's magical' he thought and quickly rushed off to talk to find Narcissa. When he found her stepping out of the bath he quickly whispered "She magically" before using his wand to dry her off.

"Excuse me? I thought her parents were muggles?" she asked

"I know, I thought so too, but we can't go back in her memories so much before she can't remember any of that anyway, they might not of even been her parents, her real parents might have been…" he stopped suddenly realising the discovery he made

"The people that constantly beat her?" Narcissa finished making it sound like a questions

"No, it's more likely that she's a mudblood, but we don't need to tell Bella that" he decided

Narcissa smiled widely "Our families safe and we may just get Bella off our back"

Lucius smiled with her and pulled her into a long and lustful kiss "You need to go shopping" he mumbled into the kiss receiving muffled sounds as they made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning Narcissa took Maddalena shopping to get everything she may possibly need for the next 3 years. When they got back to the manor they had over 16 bags floating behind them.

**Two days later**

Bellatrix and Rudolphus appeared during breakfast to pick up their new (and legally adopted) daughter. Everything was already packed and Narcissa was still a bit worried about selling a child to Bella, knowing how mental she is. Seeing as 5 years ago she narrowly escaped getting sent to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms, we still don't know how she got them to let her off.

Just before they were due to leave Rudolphus decided he wanted prove that she's magical, he didn't want any tainted blood to even set foot into his manor. "She just has to prove she can perform a simple spell or something. I don't want a faulty child"

Narcissa paled, she tried teaching Hermione… Maddalena as much about magic she could in 2 days but wasn't sure if that would be enough.

Maddalena looked around for assistance as she didn't know what to, Bella carefully walked up to her and handed over her wand "Point it your new father and say…"

"Crucio, I want to feel it!"

"Say Crucio, think about those evil people who hurt you, you want to hurt them back, you want to make them suffer. Just aim at Father and say Crucio, shout Crucio"

"Crucio" she said clearly and quietly and nothing happened "Crucio" she tried again

"Oh come on you stupid child!" He shouted at her "Give me something! Hurt me!"

Maddalena took a deep breathe for narrowing her eyes and shouted Crucio at him. He jolted abit and smiled at her as she examined the wand.

"Welcome to the family" he greeted before taking her hand and apparating her and Bella back to their home.

"I'll show you to your room, little Mad" Bella offered and led her up the stairs, on her large oak door had her (new) full name in Black italics. They pushed it open to revelling a giant double room with an ensuite bathroom. There was a giant double dark Oak wood bed with green silk bedding and matching furniture.

Before she was able to get too settled in, she was told of all of the rules and schedule she'd have to follow, the rules were on one of her green and black walls in bold blank print.

_**Authors' Note:  
Thank you for reading :D x  
Thank you for the reviews I have received :D x  
Thank you for to those who has favourited :D x  
Thank you to those who has Alerted :D x  
Hope you liked this chapter :D x**_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun has just rose, colouring the sky with oranges, reds and yellows making it look like a peaceful fire, getting bigger and bigger as the time moves on minute by minute. Maddalena stood by her large window staring out at the wonder thinking how lucky she was, having a new home and a new family. She only moved in here yesterday but knew she'd like it when nobody woke her up with nasty words or moves. She was brought out of her day dream with her Mother calling her.

"Maddalena, recites the rules and be down for breakfast in 10 minutes!" Bellatrix yelled upstairs

"OK" She called back politely walking to the writing on her walls and reciting it "_Always follow orders from Mother and Father without questioning it; Never make conversations with house elves, they are nasty and will retaliate; Always shower in the morning and evening; Attend 2 hours of lessons individual with both Mother and Father everyday; House elves are servants, not friends; Copy your Mother and Father to see how you should act; Do not interrupt anyone older than yourself"_ She smiled as she finished and read the small writing at the bottom which was not necessary "_These rules shall change as by order of either parent"_

Maddalena walked into the dining room and slide onto the chair allocated by her Mother and watched as the food appeared in front of her,

"Perfect timing Mad, the first lesson with me shall start after your shower" she informed her "Your father shall have you after lunch",

"OK Mother" she smiled and looked at the food, unsure of what to do, she watched her parents just sitting there talking about a 'ball'. Suddenly she court her mothers eye who snapped at one of their house elves,

"Deevo, Put food on Maddalena's plate, you cannot expect her to do it herself, she's only 5" Yelled Bellatrix angrily

"Exactly! I'm not 6 until tomorrow! I want pancakes with chocolate syrup!" She yelled copying her Mother tone and grinned as her plate magically filled with a bit of everything but a lot of pancakes and chocolate syrup. She immediately began eating greedily before noticing both parents looking at her wide-eyed; she slowed down and looked up wiping her mouth slowly.

"Did you say you're turning 6 tomorrow?" Her Father asked slowly,

"Yes, tomorrow is my Birthday!" she replied smiling

"Carry on eating" he ordered and she complied instantly and was amazed as it automatically filled itself up. Once finished she excused herself, unnoticed by her parents and went to take a shower.

Maddalena took off her clothes and stood under the shower and looked up, she didn't know how to use it "err…. House elf? Anyone? Deevo?" suddenly she heard a pop and turned around to see a different house elf then before

"Ma'am I am Maidy and shall be your person elf ma'am. Can I help Ma'am?"

"Why are you calling me Ma'am?" Maddalena asked curiously

"How would you like to be addressed Ma'am?" Maidy asked scared

"I want to be called … Princess LeStrange" she stated confidently

"Princess LeStrange, how can Maidy be of assistance?"

"I need to take a shower, but I don't know how" she stated looking up again "It isn't turning on" her eyes started tearing up not knowing what to do

"Maidy turn it on for Princess LeStrange, Princess not to worry" Maidy stated, feeling sympathy for the young girl, knowing she knows nothing, she made herself a promise that she'll help her.

Maddalena smiled and looked up and the shower began slowly trickling down and the perfect temperature before coming down faster. Maidy stayed there and assisted her; she also chose an appropriate outfit and laid it on her bed for her when she finished in the shower. She got dressed and walked down the large staircase to the dining room to find it empty, she started to walk around to find her Mother when an elf popped up in front of her making her jump, yelp and cover her eyes in shock as her mother turned around the corner

"Middy! How dare you jump up on my daughter" she yelled sending the elf flying as she picked up Maddalena "Are you alright?" she asked kindly receiving a timid nod. Bellatrix threw another spell at Middy before carrying Mad out into a large room with a large table covered in paperwork and an even larger wardrobe and a mini walkway.

During the 2 hours Mad spent with Bellatrix she tried on a range of dresses, elegance lesson and general knowledge about the magical would. Mad just finished finding out that some muggles stills magic from a wizard, these are called Mudbloods; Mad decided she never wanted to talk to somebody like that. She was walking onto the runway in a green silk ball gown with silver sparkles around the bottom.

"That's nice, but not right. Go change into dress 29" Bellatrix ordered "Then its lunch, so hurry up"

Mad turned around and put on a black ballet leotard with dark green dance tutu dress, that has a bow at the back. Mad walks out down the runway

"Perfect! That will be great for tomorrow!" Bella gloats "Now go get changed back into your original outfit and leave that one out, I'll see you in dining room one in a few minutes" she says and then exists leaving Mad alone.

Maddalena enters the dining room 10 minutes later, slides into her chair and begins eating her sandwiches and sides happily and content, before looking up at her silence parents and asking "Why do I need a dress for tomorrow?"

"For your birthday party and official part of the family" Rudolphus stated

"Me a birthday party?" she asked amazed

"Ofcorse, we have already sent out invitations, it shall commend tomorrow at 5pm"

Mad just grinned and carried on eating until her Father finished and ordered her to follow him, she jumped down and followed him without any questions. With him she learnt every single name and face of all that would be attending the party, which was every pureblood family with children, the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles, Weasleys, Zabinis, etc… She had gone over them at least 4 times before being given a book with their faces and names to practise later.

Dinner was the same as every other meal; Maddalena ate from her never ending plate as her parents spoke. She then went to take a shower before climbing in to bed and reading the 2 books she received, one with the faces and names of all the purebloods and the other with the purebloods history. She eventually fell asleep leaving the books open on her lap.

_**Thank you for reading x  
Please review, it means a lot to me x  
Thank you to all who has reviewed, alerted or favourited x  
Sorry this chapter took longer, hope you can forgive me x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stylist's POV:

"So Maddalena shall arrive whenever she feels the need to get ready, you shall feed, clean and dress her. She must be perfect; the dress I have selected for her is over there. Don't make her too girly." Bellatrix ordered me and my 'assistant' at 6am when we arrived.

It's now nearly 7oClock

"Mum, I'm bored. I've been punished enough!" My daughter complained, again.

"You wanted to come" I reminded her

"Yes, just to get out of my stupid room" she complained again

"Well that's what you get for telling Dumbledore you need 'have a family visit' for an emergency" I cannot believe she is still complaining

"But we're not even doing anything here! Why can't we just go?"

"Because we have to dress Bellatrix's child"

"Are you sure she's coming? I don't like being blond haired, green eyed"  
I simple glare at her

"Fine, but you don't even know how old she is, all you know that her birthday is today! Is she one, two, three?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know my sister was pregnant!" I exclaimed

"Some sister" she mumbled her hair becoming more brown

"Nymphadora, stay in disguise!"

"I thought we'd be in and out in 10 minutes to catch a glimpse of her. Not wait around for hours on end and dress her! I bet she's a brat!"

"That's your cousin you're talking about"

"You point is?" she asked, I was just about to answer when the door slowly opened and a young girl poked her head around the corner

"Hello, I was led here?" she asks

"Are you Bellatrix's daughter?" I asked shocked receiving a nod "Then yes, we are you stylists, come on in"

"OK" she walks in fully revealing her still in pyjamas and closes the door behind her, she walks up to us and perches on the settee opposite.

"What's your name?" Dora asks rudely, this makes the girl sit up straight

"Maddalena Bellatrix Hermione LeStrange" she states

"I apologise for my assistances behaviour, I'm your stylist, Mrs. Bones and this is my assistant Miss. Bird" I lied and watched her nod her head. Suddenly she smiled in excitement and exclaimed

"You're a metamorphosis! That's so amazing! I remember reading that my Mum's blood traitor sister has a daughter who's a metamorphosis; I think her name was Nymphadora Tanks or something. Anyway, it's so amazing to change your appearance whenever you want. Can you change your hair colour for me please?" She begged with wide eyes. Those eyes are not for the Black family and not from the LeStranges either, who is this girl, where did my crazy sister get her?

"Sure!"

3oClock

Mad was standing, just getting the final touches made before she went downstairs. Andromeda was still disappointed she didn't find out how this young girl appeared over-night but knew she'd have to come back. Thankfully Maddalena agreed not to tell anyone that my assistant is a metamorphosis. We just finished and she looked amazing, well amazingly dark. Let's hope its good enough.

Dead on 3:30 we walk her down stairs into the ballroom seeing the Malfoys already there, Oh No, Narcissa, she recognises me. Bellatrix strides up to us "Turn" she orders and I watch Maddalena turn instantly "Good" she hands over a bad full of gold coins and sends us on our way. I'm a little bit confused as to why Cissy didn't tell Bella who I was but I am glad.

Narcissa's POV

We had just flooed into the LeStranges coming face-to-face with Bellatrix and Rudolphus, we both said our hellos when Hermione, well Maddalena comes into view with her stylists behind her. It takes me a second but I remember, I came up with that disguise, the only other person that knew about it was, Andromeda. I'm just about to say something when Bellatrix orders Maddalena to 'turn'. I decided not to say anything as behind her I notice a teenager, must be her daughter. She leaves confused, and I know why, she knew I knew it was her.

As soon as the door closes Bella screeches 'my protégée... daughter is 6" which causes Maddalena to run towards Draco to greet him. She only really likes him from this whole family, doesn't she?

The Party! No POV

The room is lit with bright candle lights making it look evil but bright; Maddalena is doing a great job and remembering everybody's names and manners. Although she is more open with the children then the parents. Bellatrix is annoyed that the Weasleys actually turned up; she just presumed they were too poor to attend parties.

Maddalena was dancing with whomever asked her, when both the twins approach her she expects the same,

"Hi, I'm George and this is Fred" one of the twins introduces

"Hello, I'm Maddalena, but you can call me Mad" she replies politely which catches them off guard, they were going to play a joke on her but she seems nice

"Would you like to dance?" The other one asks; Fred

"I would love to Fred" She replies leaving George to hover around, slightly lost...  
Fred and Maddalena get to the dance floor as the song changes,

"I don't know how to dance to this song" she confesses embarrassed

"Don't worry, neither do I" he smiles "Here put your arms around my neck" he guides her hands and rests his around her back loosely. "My Mum nearly had a heart attack when she got the invitation, why did you invite us?"

"I didn't. I don't know anyone apart from the Malfoys. My Mother and Father did all the arrangement. Although, are you a Weasley?"

"I am a Weasley" he smiled

"My Father said that your family is so poor that you won't be able to afford to attend a party but that your still purebloods so it's not as bad as Half-blood and Mudbloods" she informed him

He stopped moving a just stared at her, he was about to say something hurtful back but she spoke first

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how rude that sounded until I said it. You look really nice and I don't care if your poor, you're happy and that's all that matters. I'd rather be poor and happy and safe then rich and sad and not safe" She informed him completely honestly.

He just gaped at her and she felt self-conscious and so pulled away from him and quickly retreated towards Draco, getting stopped by Narcissa and pulled into the corridor

"What was that about with Weasley?" Narcissa whispered

"I was mean, but I didn't know. I think I hurt his feelings. But I just said what Father and Mother say" she replied her eyes watering

"Look at me. I want you to promise me something. Promise that you won't change who you are to please Bellatrix, she's not right all the time. You have to remember who you are, OK?"

"But I'm not who I was, I'm Maddal..."

"No you are still Hermione Jean Granger, no matter what your name is, you are still that girl who ran away from home and jumped in the river with Draco. The girl my husband brought to the manor. The girl who snuck cookies from the kitchen. You are still her, please stay pure and don't let her corrupt you. If you ever feel like you are losing yourself or that you cannot cope, you are always welcome at the manor, and I will always be there for you. As will Draco and Lucius"

Maddalena had tears gently falling down her eyes as Narcissa pulled her into a small hug before drying her tears and taking her back to the party. Unfortunately she still had slightly puffy eyes and Fred thought it was his fault...

-x-

_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter x**__**  
**__**What did you think? **__**  
**__**Did you like what Narcissa said?**__**  
**__**Did you like that Andromeda snuck in to see Maddalena? And that Narcissa covered for her?**__**  
**__**Please tell me what you thought, I am slightly unsure of this chapter x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Maddalena spent a lot of her time over at the Malfoy Manor for her childhood; Narcissa had even convinced Lucius to have a permanent room there for her the day after her 6th birthday. Draco and Maddalena were close along with Blaise and Pansy, they met up regularly. The Weasleys were never invited to any party again and this pulled on Maddalena's heart, knowing it was her fault. However Neville attended every big event and didn't make any enemies, but no close friends either.

On Neville's 9th birthday, he invited everyone that had invited him to a party; this meant that Maddalena was due to come face-to-face with 2 Weasley children; Ron and Ginny, and their mother. She wasn't looking forward to it as she had no reason to get out of it this time; usually she made up an excuse.

She had just finished getting ready, a long velvet green dress which had a matching belt around the waste and black shoes which had a slight heal. She slowly walked down the stairs to meet Draco standing by Narcissa in their living as she had volunteered to take them.

Narcissa took both of their hands and apparated to outside the bungalow before gentle pulling her towards the door and knocking. It was answered by Neville grandmother who put on a fake smile seeing the sister of the person who tortured her daughter and offered them to come inside.

Draco and Maddalena walked up to Neville and both gave him a hug handing over their individual present and wishing him a 'Happy Birthday'. Draco almost instantly left to find Blaise whereas Maddalena started up a conversation with the birthday boy.

"I'm scared to start flying; I can hardly run around the garden with out falling over" Neville exclaimed nervously causing Maddalena to laugh friendly

"I prefer keeping my feet on the ground, that's for sure" she commented

"I think it's only the Weasleys to turn up and then we can play pass the parcel" he informed her

"The Weasleys are coming?" she asked shocked, even though she knew they were

"Yes, Ron and Ginny"

"Not the twins?" she asked slightly relived

"No, they are at Hogwarts, just started"

She nodded in reply as the Weasleys turned up, she instantly moved away and found Pansy who started talking to her about blood traitors. Maddalena was only half listening as she noticed the Weasleys Mother watching her.

"Time to play pass the parcel, everybody sit in a circle!" Neville's grandmother called out, all the children complied and sat in a circle

"What's pass the parcel?" Maddalena asked out loud

"You don't know?" Ron laughed at her rudely as everybody stared at him in shock for his rudeness; she looked down slightly embarrassed about not knowing what the game was.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you be so rude!" his mother ordered before turning to me her voice suddenly really soft "You pass a present around until the music stops, when it does you open a layer of wrapping paper and you get a small price, you keep doing this until you run out of layers, there will be a final prize at the end"

"Thank you" she replied not making eye contact

Later on in the afternoon, Ron was making another mean joke about Maddalena and how she's going to grow up ugly to Neville who was too kind to stop him but he didn't say anything to support his views either. Maddalena having hearing him insult her again, picked up the plastic bowl of punch and poured it over Ron, causing everybody to look over at them in shock.

"If you want to insult me Weasley, the least you can do is have to courage to do it to my face!" she spat loudly

"Why, so everyone doesn't know how stupid you are. Are you going to go and cry to mummy?" he asks sarcastically

Maddalena lunges for him and just slaps him around the face as Narcissa grabs her by the waist.

"Thank you for having us Longbottom; we'll be making our leave" Narcissa said politely carrying Maddalena out whilst Draco followed silently.

Once they apparated back to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa finally released her

"What do you think you were doing? Trying to start a fight?" she asked

"No, he's been insulting me _all_ night, I just couldn't take it anymore!" she retorted

"That is no excuse, you should not have gone down to his level, we are purebloods, we are better then that."

"He's a pureblood too!"

"He might be, but he is also a blood traitor and they are nearly as bad as half bloods and mud bloods alike. Now go to your bedroom"

Maddalena walked up to her bedroom groaning about how annoying the Weasleys were.

**Back at the party**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly screeched causing her son to hide behind Neville who was just as frightened "How dare you insult her, you are grounded and don't expect a birthday party this year, or even a birthday!" she threatened

"But mummmm" he moaned

"Don't you mum me. Get your things we are leaving and you are going straight to bed!" she turned to Neville and his grandmother "Thank you for having us, we really appreciate it"

**Maddalena's bedroom at Malfoy Manor**

Maddalena had changed into her pyjamas when Draco snuck in with a slight smirk on his face

"The punch bowl?" he laughed raising an eyebrow

"Shut up" she retorted playfully as they both sat down on her bed

"I don't understand why you lost your temper though. I thought you were use to it" he asked, knowing how strict her parents are and the language they use

"I know, I guess I just didn't expect him to be so rude. Especially at Neville's birthday party. I didn't do anything to him"

"Well you did get all of the Weasley banned from attending any party" he reminded her, she responded by falling dramatically down onto her bed

"You might aswell just kill me now!"

"Like I'll help you"

"Meanie"

"Why thank you" he stood up on the bed a bowed at her "Now my fair lady, did you see what Ronald Weasley was wearing, it looked like it was made when Merlin was still alive, seriously could they not get something half decent to wear?"

"Apparently not; I mean, when I through the punch over him, it must have been the first time it's been washed"

They both insulted the Weasleys for around 10 minutes until Draco snuck back to his bedroom and Maddalena laid down to get some rest; unfortunately she could get the memory of Fred's face when she mentioned him being too poor to attend the party. She felt slightly guilty about joking about it; but knew she could never express these feeling to anybody, especially her family, they wouldn't understand.

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading x**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews I have received x**_

_**Any views about what you would like to happen, I am all ears x**_

_**Looking forward to any reviews you leave x**_

_**Did you like the time skip? Or not? I'm thinking about getting her and Draco to Hogwarts in a chapter or two, would you like that? Who would you like to see appear or re-appear?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Maddalena was woken up by tapping on her bedroom window, she slowly crawled out of bed and opened her thick green curtains revealing two owls. After opening the window and collecting the two letters she dropped back onto her bed and fell back to sleep. She woke up an hour later and read both of the letters individual, they both seemed incomplete but made sort of sense, it felt as if something was missing. She dropped the letters on the floor and headed to her bathroom for a shower.

It's only once she exited her bathroom and got dressed did something occur to her about the letters, they were both half written. She picked them both up and held them together, now it made sense.

_Dear Maddalena _**Dear Maddalena**

_That was brilliant _**What you did to our brother**

_Wish we could have seen it _**And his face**

_You are great_** You are fantastic**

_We will always remember_** If you ever need anything**

_You know how to find us_** Thank you**

_Fred Weasley _**George Weasley**

'Strange boys' she thought as she sat down at her desk and replied

_Dear Fred and George Weasley,  
I wish to inform you that it was a pleasure throwing punch over your brother, I wish I had chance to think of a better prank/ punishment to do to him for insulting me. I am glad you enjoyed finding out your brother attended an interesting party. If you have done any pranks on your brother, Ron Weasley, I would love to hear about them.  
Sincerely  
Maddalena Bellatrix Hermione LeStrange  
P.S. Do you always talk or write letters together? If so please do it on the same piece of parchment _

For the next 2 years, Fred and George sent letters to Maddalena about their pranks they have performed on their brother and in response she thought of ideas they could do to him; none of them revealed to anybody else about their involvement with each other and would never tell anyone, they agreed that they would only be penpals and not tell anyone.

Maddalena and her parents were sitting in the LeStrange dining room enjoying a very silent meal when they were disturbed by an owl tooting as it glided in dropping a letter onto Maddalena's now empty plate. She was about to slip it into her pocket when she saw the stamp on the back; Hogwarts. She opened it slowly, knowing what it was but excited it finally came. Once opened and barely read the first sentence before a giant smile erupted onto her face and she turned her attention up towards her mother and father who were looking up at her expectantly.

"I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly" She pronounced formally

"Finally, I thought you might have been a squib" her father stated normally

"We're going diagon alley tomorrow with your Aunt and Uncle, be ready at 9 am" her mother ordered

"And Draco" she reminded them before excusing herself from the table and heading upstairs to her room to write to Draco that she has finally been accepted; Draco had received his letter _yesterday_ and the suspense of waiting for hers had been killing her.

She had to restrain the urge to write a letter to Fred and George as their penpal situation was purely for _work_ (pranks) and nothing else.

Diagon Alley was uneventful, it was still early summer and we knew the place so well that we had done most of the shopping within half an hour.

"Draco, Mad, you two go and get your wands and whatever else you want and meet us in the leaky cauldron in an hour. We need to visit somebody." Lucius said handing us both bags of cash before the adults walked into Knockturn Alley.

Draco and Maddalena looked at each other before saying "Freedom" in unison and heading towards Olivander for their wands. After they got their wands, they headed into Flourish and Blotts and visiting all stalls that had sweets or anything they liked the look of before arriving at the pub dead on time; an hour later.

Everyone returned to LeStrange Manor for a meeting, of whom Draco and Mad were instantly sent away and ordered not to disturb.

"Mad, what would happen if either or us don't get into Slytherin?" Draco asked

"I know what you're thinking, I've been thinking that too" Mad replied sitting on one of the chairs near their outside pool

"You always know what I'm thinking" He pointed out

"I know" she replied before expressing her worries "I wasn't born into this family, what if… What if I'm not pureblood enough to be in Slytherin?"

"I don't know, we have to be supporters of you-know-who because he's right, but how can you do that if you're not in Slytherin?" he asked rhetorically but smiled slightly when he saw Mad expression change into a wicked smile "What are you thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious, if I'm in another house and befriend them all… keep your friends close" she started

"…but your enemies closer. You are a genius" He praised

"I know" she gloated walking into their 'locker room' and changing into a swimming costume. On her way out she saw Draco already changed and about to jump into the pool "Are you going to jump or look at the beauty of the water?" she asked sarcastically making him look at her as she dived into the watch gracefully waiting underwater as he jumped in.

After a few hours of swimming, having a water fight, talking about Hogwarts, changing into something appropriate and planning what they were going to say, Draco and Maddalena walked in on their parents having a private conversation

"Get out, how dare you interrupt us" Bellatrix screamed raising her wand at her daughter

"I have an idea that will help you-know-who in the long run" Maddalena informed them, not phased by the wand pointing at her heart; she was use to it

"What is it?" Her father demanded

"I'll ensure I get sorted into Gryffindor" as soon as she said Gryffindor all the parents glared at her, almost disowning her for even suggesting going into _that_ house, she continued never-the-less "because when he does return, I can be a spy. I'll make _friends_ with them now and feed you information when it is needed." She presented, scared they'd say no, knowing she is actually a mudblood and there is no way Salazar would let her kind into his house.

"Interesting" Lucius spoke, the first to say anything

"We already have a spy" Bellatrix pointed out, this was news to both of the children

"Only one?" Maddalena snorted "Are you sure it'll be enough, do you really think one single person will know everything? If I befriend some now, ensure I'm within the group on the good side"

"The order" Narcissa corrected

"Yes ensure I'm with the order, when the time comes they won't suspect, it is unthinkable that a child of 11 would risk getting themselves sorted into a house in order to betray them years later. I can do it, I know I can, but do you trust me enough to know I can help you-know-who to win this war" Maddalena didn't know why she started a motivational kind of speech but it worked, Lucius her mother and father agreed it would be beneficial and I should get into Gryffindor, Narcissa just looked relived and worried.

Draco and Mad disappeared shortly after it was agreed with slight smiles on their faces

"You know what would be funny?" Draco asked rhetorically

"What?" she asked

"If you get put into Slytherin because of your sly plan of becoming a spy" he laughed

"Yes, that would be funny. Sorry Mum and Dad, I guess I was too sly to become a Gryffindork" she laughed along with him as they jumped on her double size bed and began making jokes about Gryffindor

An hour later Narcissa told Draco it was time to go and asked him to wait downstairs for a minute. After he said goodbye and left the room, Narcissa closed the door

"I wanted to talk to you about your idea" she started

"What about it?" Maddalena asked nervously

"I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want you endangering yourself, are you sure you want to try getting sorted into an apposing house to Draco?" she asked worriedly

"I want to do whatever I can to help you-know-who, I want to serve him. If you don't think I could do it or don't like the idea, just tell me" Maddalena told her, she always valued Narcissa's opinion, she was like a mother to her

"I love the idea, it's only when he does come back into power…" she stopped herself "You may been undercover for a long while" she finally said

"I'm going to try and make real friends, and distance myself from some purebloods to keep under my cover. I will live like I betrayed my family, and even if I must get married and have children with one of them while waiting for him to return I will. Ofcorse I shall ensure they are pureblood, don't mistake me about that, not all blood traitors can be revolting"

"OK, only if you are sure. I spoke to the other, if you change your mind at any moment, we wont be disappointed, just chose Slytherin" she informed her giving her a hug goodbye before she leaves the room

Later that night she receive a similar and more disturbing chat with her Mother; this one was much shorter, the most memorable sentence her mother said was

"If you've decided you don't want to share a dorm with absolute filth or be able to resist the urge to torture them in their sleep that's absolutely fine, just choose the only respectable house; Slytherin."

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you for reading :D x  
Sorry it has been a while; I was pre-occupied with university  
This is the longest chapter yet x  
Next chapter she's going to Hogwarts x  
What more of do you want to see and what do you want to happen?**_


	8. Chapter 8

September 1st

Maddalena was woken up at 5:30 by Narcissa and taken out to the Malfoy garden, Mad knew what this meant, they were going to talk about her actually being a mudblood and I should always remember that; ridiculous.

"I'm sure you know why I brought you out here?" she asks

"Yes, why do you want me to remember I'm a mudblood again?" I ask annoyed

"I was actually thinking it might help you to get trusted later in life" she informs me

"What are you taking about?"

"Some people will always be sceptical of you no matter what you do because of your family, however when the time comes and only in an emergency, you can tell them that you are not blood related to the LeStranges, this may gain their trust as they can no longer connect you to them. Now remember?" she informs me before making me recites the phrase

"I was born Hermione Jean Granger, my blood is Hermione Jean Granger and my heart is Hermione Jean Granger"

"Good, now back to bed" she orders back to her Malfoy state

At 5: 50 Draco was dragging me out of bed ordering me to get ready for the Hogwarts train, after a few coherent mumbles he woke me up pushing me into a full bath tub

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream jumping out of the bath tub and chasing him around my room before he makes the mistake of trying to hide in my bathroom, I just about get into the bathroom before he closes the door and give him a massive hug getting him slightly wet before pulling him into the bath with me making him screech like a girl.

7:00 Draco and I were dry and sitting at the Malfoy dining table enjoying the mini feast in front of us, it was very possible Mr and Mrs Malfoy wouldn't arrive down for another hour, even then we most likely wouldn't leave for another hour and a half at 9:30. They were always precise with their timings, never too late, never too early, just perfect according to the importance and event.

9:30 dead on we left. My mother and Father met us at diagonally whilst picking up a few last minute yet not needed items before we were finally able to go to platform 9 ¾ arriving there at exactly 10:30. The goodbyes were formal, no tears that their only child was going away to Hogwarts, no 'good luck', 'have fun' or anything like that. The most personal message I got was surprisingly from my Mother "Spy away my protégée, I've taught you well".

10:45 Draco and I found seats with Zabini, Parkinson, Crabb and Goyal. We made meaningless conversation until the train took off, then we just spoke to whom we wanted not bothered as we know our parents won't be watching.

Towards the end of the journey Neville burst in look under our legs

"What are you doing Longbottom?" Zabini asked slightly rudely

"I've lost Travers!" he announced

"I'm going to change into my robes" Parkinson announced looking at me

"Me too, we'll ask a few people if they've seen your toad" I add following Parkinson out to get changed.

Parkinson disappeared as soon as we were changed so I poked my head into a few cubicles and asked about Neville's toad. One more then I'll go back to my cubicle.

I looked in

"Has either of you seen a toad, Neville's lost his" I asked seeing Weasley with his wand out "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then."

He says random words and nothing happens

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it isn't very good then is it? I've only tried a few myself, but they've all worked for me." I walk over to the other boy who I don't know and point my wand at his broken glasses "Oculus Reparo"

He looks surprised and suspects his glasses "thank you"

I nod about to get up before realising something "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger. You should probably change into your robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon" I advise him standing to leave when I notice Weasley has dirt on his nose; stupid poor people "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?" I ask rhetorically before returning to Draco and telling him that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.

After following the half giant guy we all got on boats in fours, with me I had Draco, Parkinson and Longbottom; Parkinson looked thoroughly disgusted. However all of our faces turned into amazement as we saw the castle for the first time, it was spectacular, and I don't think I've seen anything more extraordinary in my life. I was still in a daze as we exited the boats and walked up the ridiculously long staircase to the castle itself.

McGonagall had just asked us to wait behind the doors that lead to the great hall where we would be housed, I took a deep breath at the thought, this housing could determine my whole future, my whole life. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Draco began speaking

"Looks like Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he speaks over everybody "I'm Draco Malfoy, I can show you the right people to hand out with" he offers his hand to Harry who looks at it deciding for a second, Weasley scoffs. "Weasley, is that a hand-me-down from you twin brothers or one of the brothers before that? Have you even got one new item that hasn't been tried and tested by a family member?" he asks and I hold back a laugh, I'll have to remember that one.

Harry rejected his offer saying he could decide who the 'right kind of people' were.

Walking down the hall was nerve racking, all eyes were on us, seizing us up, deciding which house they think we'd get into. I wish they'd just pretend we weren't here!

I couldn't pay attention throughout the sorting ceremony, too nervous I'll get told off by somebody no matter which house I'm placed in. I pull out of my trance when Draco is called, the hat barely touches his hair as it shouts Slytherin. My name was called next, as I slide onto the stool Draco gives me a nod of encouragement as the hat starts speaking to me

_Hello Miss LeStrange, or should I say Granger? Well you have to be a tricky one, I see great things in the future with you and all the courage you had when you were 5 years old is more then enough to place you in _GRYFFINDOR!

I slide of the stool and sit down at the shocked house, a few began clapping before realising that the rest were silent. Oh I wish I could go back to the hat and ask it to change its mind, this is going to be living hell.

A few sortings later Harry Potter sits down next to me followed by Weasley who sits opposite Harry.

"Hello" somebody says, I look up and see Harry looking directly at me

"Hello" I smile

"Don't talk to her, she's evil!" Weasley warns

"What?" Harry asks

"Surprised you'd even talk to Harry, he's not a pureblood prat!" he said to me

"Even though you're a pureblood I wouldn't talk to you! Apparently no matter what happens, you'll always be displeasing to talk to" I retort making him mumble to himself

"I'm sorry about him, he is still holding a grudge against me from years ago" I inform him, Ok it was only 1 year ago but still

"That's Ok"

"PIE!" Ron yells as he starts to devourer a whole pie before looking up and asking Harry with a full mouth "Do you want some?"

"It's a bit mashed" he replies kindly, I look around for another pie and see one right between Fred and George

"Yo Fred, George, hand us some pie will ya!" I shout grabbing half the attention of all the students between me and the twin plus 20 or so more

The twins look at each other with a smile on their face picking up the pie, I duck just in time for the flying pie to miss hitting me, however Harry was not so lucky; it hit him square in the face.

"Oh my Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were going to do that!" I exclaimed attempting to clean his face up with a napkin

"It's fine, it's fine." He licked his lips "Very nice"

Suddenly a ghost popped up from the chicken in which Ron was eating making him drop it and scream

First day of lessons, first lesson with Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration

I got to lesson 5 minutes before it was due to start and took my allocated seat, other kept trickling in. I wonder why Harry and Weasley aren't here. How am I supposed to pretend to be their friend if they don't turn up to lessons?

Harry and Weasley run in 25 minutes late! Got lost, yeah right, most likely slept in, idiots! I've got to befriend these?

_**Authors' Note**_

_**Thank you for reading :D x**_

_**Reviews always welcome and appreciated :D x**_

_**Did you like the timeline thing at the beginning? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was our first flying lesson, it's really for the Mudbloods, they've never flown before but we all have to do it to avoid discrimination, ridiculous. Before the lesson I presumed that every pureblood could fly or those with at least one magical parent but no, Longbottoms goes flying all over the place and breaks his arm, how he managed to do that, I do not know. Harry went up against Draco to get back Longbottoms memorable, pointless to Longbottom if you ask me, they flew around and eventually Harry got the stupid item back. What's worse is that Harry doesn't even get in trouble, what's the point of rules, I hear people congratulating him yet he seems confused, he doesn't know about his Dad being on the Quidditch team, does he. Well I guess he deserves to know.

I sigh as I approach Weasley and Harry "It's in your blood" I jump in joining their conversation receiving two very confused expressions "Come with me" I order them, to my surprise Harry instantly does follow me with Weasley trailing behind, I begin explaining to Harry about his Dad's connection to Quidditch all the way to the trophy room where I show him the award with his Dad's name _James Potter_ printed on it.

"Blimey Harry, she knows more about you then you do!" Weasley explains in a voice way too girly to be a boy, I watch silently as Harry nods still looking at the trophy.

I ended up sitting next to Weasley in charms, my fault I left early to get to class and Weasley had the misfortunate of trailing behind again, the seat next to me for the only free. I stopped him from waving his wand like an idiot and showed him how to do the spell, maybe I showed off a little; still he didn't look very pleased.

Weasley jealousy came clear once we had exited the class, he started insulting me, nobody said anything in my defence probably too scared, I shoved passed him to show him that I heard. It's only afterwards that I realised they most likely thought I was crying, great, now how can I face them. I see the twins heading my way and quickly hide behind a pillar. Oh yes did I forget, I avoiding the twins, Fred always holds a solemn look of sorry towards me which I just can't stand, I hate sympathy. Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been behind a pillar hiding from then, if my Mum could see me know...

As soon as they were out of sight I came out only for Fred to turn around and see me, he's eyes held a saddened shock for the second we held eye contact before I legged it into the nearest girls' toilets. I've been in the toilets for at least an hour or two, but there's still a chance the twins are there and I don't have the courage to look, how did I get into Gryffindor?

Minutes later I was sure I heard something, I walked to go take a look when a giant walked in, I remember screaming and running into one of the cubicals, I slipped and landing on the floor as the giant swung smashing the top of the cubical. I heard somebody shout and looked in shock as Harry and Weasley turned up attempting to attack the Giant. Minutes later they were able to knock the giant out cold; I stood up and started dusting myself off. The teachers ran in and looked at us with shock, I caught Professor Snapes stare and looked down; he was Dracos godfather and my second Godfather after Lucius.

I watch as Harry and Weasley try to explain, should I jump in, I need to make them trust me some how "It was my fault" I exclaimed, they all looked at me for an explanation, "I... read about them before and came looking for it" I expand receiving mostly shocked, confused and disappointed looks, since now I've been an ideal student. I daren't look at Professor Snape, he's one of the only people who can tell when I lie. 5 points were taken off because of my carelessness, but 10 added because we didn't die.

All in all, it was good, Harry began talking to me more and Weasley didn't try dragging him away, what was the most shocking thing was when Weasley apologised

"Look, I'm sorry, for being..." Weasley started

"...An idiot?" I imputed making his angry before adding "Don't worry, I'm use to it"

Harry took this line as forgiveness and started talking about the 3 headed dog Hagrid told us about; Fluffy.

"It's guarding something" We concluded.

Just as Harry was accusing Snape for trying to steal it did he turn up... he was suspicious, I would be too if Harry was looking at me like that, before he left he glanced at me, he wants an explanation. I've been waiting for Professor Snape to approach me about being in Gryffindor; he's already called me a silly girl when I tried answering the questions to help Harry out even though the whole class knew Snape was just trying to prove a point.


End file.
